RosarioVampire: A Taste of Blood
by Inner Tsukune Aono
Summary: Part 1 of a possibly 3 episode saga, may be 2, I think you'll like it


Rosario+Vampire:A Taste of Blood

*Disclaimer* I Do Not Own Rosario+Vampire, all characters are associated with Gonzo and Funimation

*sigh* Another day at Yokai Academy. Yokai Academy is a school OF monsters, BY monsters, FOR monsters. I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono, here I have my classroom with my homeroom teacher, Ms. Neckonome, again. Of course you should already know everyone else, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Rubi. Damn! My pencil broke! It's ok Tsukune, you can use my spare one!ThanksMoMoka!*backroundmusic**DABADABADABDABABDABADAB*Ohhhh Mok-AHHHHHHHHH! *Tsukune faints* OH MY GOD…CALL AN Anbulan-*Moka's screaming fades out* *Tsukune wakes up to find Inner Moka looking after him* Glad to see your ok, Tsukune. Moka? Why are yo-OTHER MOKA?! *Tsukune stumbles backwards to the wall* Its ok Tsukune, I was watching over you when you were changing. Changing? What do you mean…changing? A vampire of course, when I injected you with my blood, you were a hybrid of a human and a vampire, I don't know how, but the blood entered your bloodstream, and you changed into a vampire. *Before Tsukune could say anything, he bit Moka* MOKA! IM SO SORR-*Inner Moka pushed Tsukune's head into her neck* Moka? What are you do-*Moka puts her finger on Tsukune's mouth* Shhhhhhh, its alright, you need to eat. EAT?! Yes, now stop whining silly. Whining? I'm not-*Moka Kisses Tsukune* I told you to stop being silly *Moka smiles*

Ow! Mok- wait, you kissed me? Of course silly, I love you! *Tsukune's mind* WHAT THE HELL! WHEN WAS SHE IN LOVE WITH ME? *Out of Tsukune's mind* Hahahaha, hey Moka? How long was I out? 6 months. 6 MONTHS!? Wait, what happen to the other Moka? I don't know how but I came out of the rosary when you were in a coma, and they sent the other Moka back to her, I mean, our father. So, I decided to stay with you! Oh, that's….great. Something wrong Tsukune? No, I've wanted to tell you something when you saved my life… I-I-I like you too!

It's been 2 months since Moka told me she loves me. I don't know how I'm supposed to cope with that! TSUKUNE! Wait for me! Moka what you nee-AHHHHHH! *Moka hits Tsukune in the arm* Hey, we need to work on the project. Moka! You've changed, what happened to the one I woke up with? That? I only did that so you could recover faster…you know… with "Love"! Oh….I see. What? You thought I actually loved you? No one will ever love you, oh, and the rest of the gang, they left, I don't know why, but they left. I know….Bu-*Moka kisses Tsukune* I'm sorry, so sorry *Moka hugs Tsukune* I was just kidding, but I'm serious, I'm not in love with you, I'm SUPER IN LOVE WITH Y-OOWWWWWWW!*Moka falls to the floor* MOKA! Hello, Mr. Aono, I'm Jackei Mynkatina, and I'm here to kill you!

But, Why!? I'm getting lots off m-HAHAHA I'm kidding dude, I messing with you, but seriously, I'm taking your little girlfriend-*Tsukune goes on top of Jackei and starts beating him) DON'T YOU EVER HIT HER AGAIN! *Tsukune bites Jackei*AHHHHHHH, YOU BITCH! *Jackei runs* RUN! GET AWAY FROM US! *Moka gets really pissed off at Tsukune* TSUKUNE! YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS! I CAN'T! ITS TOO STRONG! I'll train you…but first we need a rosary. You mean, this rosary? *Tsukune smiles* Where did you get that? Just an old friend *Tsukune's mind* Hope she doesn't remember she gave it to me! *Out of Tsukune's mind* AHHHHHHHH! *Moka almost blinds herself trying to put Tsukune's rosary on* Now, let me see if I can pull it off. *Moka pulls off Tsukune's rosary* *When the rosary above his chest is removed, Tsukune's innocent self vanishes, and his inner vampire, awakens* Oh…My…(Moka was surprised the way Tsukune looked, his short wavy silver hair, his black uniform, his long black pants, and his big red eyes* Oh*Tsukune says in a deep sexy voice* It's you!

End of part 1 of the possibly epic 3 episodes, if I decide to only do 2, it's not my fault, so don't complain

Made by Inner Tsukune Aono(Fanfiction account), If you have steam, find me at Tsukune Aono(Steam) and also made by J. Skellington (Steam)

Hope you liked it


End file.
